


The Handsome Florist

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Florist AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Tommy looks like he works a tattoo parlor, and Alfred loves that bad boy aesthetic. What do you mean he's a florist?





	The Handsome Florist

**Author's Note:**

> Art by darling [ vi-6w6 ](http://vi-6w6.tumblr.com/post/123710476241/ive-been-thinking-about-florist-au-all-day)

Honestly, Alfred probably wouldn’t have even talked to the guy if Matthew hadn’t been there with him. It was a party at a friends’ place, and there were plenty of people there that Alfred didn’t know at all. This guy was one of them- bright red dyed hair, a piercing in his nose and another glint of metal in his tongue when he talked. His clothes were something like what Alfred might call fashionable punk rock.

So when Matthew introduces him as Tommy and says “he’s a florist,” Alfred thinks they’re having a laugh. They met in college apparently (Matthew actually met his current boyfriend through Tommy as it turned out.) Since they’d known each other for a long time, Alfred figures that this whole florist thing was an in joke that he just didn’t have the context for.

They mention flowers and plants again a few times, and Alfred laughs along with them. Biology, perhaps. They’d taken that together in college and that’s where this comes from.

In fact, Alfred thinks it’s a joke right up until their third date when he is invited by Tommy’s for dinner. Instead of finding himself at a little apartment or some kind of housing complex, he finds a little cottage. There’s a stone path with flowers at each side of it, and he comes up to the door. Worried he has the wrong place, he hovers unsure if he should knock. Before he manages, a voice calls out from the corner.

“I’m around back! Come on around while I finish this up!”

Alfred follows the sound of Tommy’s voice and finds himself in a back garden. It’s mostly flowers and such, but there’s a little patch of vegetables too.

“Sorry,” Tommy says, flashing a grin. He’s wearing thick gardening gloves and an apron over his typical fashion punk attire. “I got ready for dinner, then I looked out and saw a deer or something knocked over my tomato cage.”

Too shocked to speak, he simply nods and Tommy takes that as cue to keep going.

“I’m just glad it happened now before the tomatoes really started coming in. I’d hate for them to break off y’know? I love tomatoes. Just a sec, kay?”

They’re quiet for a second while Tommy rights the cage, settling it in deeper into the ground this time. Alfred breaks the quiet.

“So you really are a florist?”

Tommy freezes and looks up at him, expression confused. “Yes?”

“I thought that was a joke…” Alfred’s look of sincere surprise has Tommy laughing.

“Why? What do you imagine a florist should look like huh?”

Alfred turns red. “I don’t know! Just not like you!”

Tommy has pulled his gloves of and he’s coming over to him, practically smirking with how funny he finds this. “Oh? And what do I look like to you?”

By now, he’s standing so close that Alfred can smell his cologne.

“Like, I dunno… like you work at a tattoo parlor…” He gestures to the thorny vine wrapped around one of Tommy’s wrists.

“Ah, so I’m too cool for a florist. That’s what you mean.” Tommy is leaning up to steal a kiss now.

Even though Alfred is still blushing, he does manage to peck his mouth back. “I never said you were cool,” he muttered back.

Tommy simply laughs.

—

Tommy’s house is full of flowers and plants. Really, Alfred has never considered himself a ‘plant person’ but something about Tommy’s house soothes him. Over the first few months of dating, Alfred finds himself there almost every day. He finds that he enjoys the plants and even his new beau’s finicky cat. Perhaps – maybe just a bit—it’s Tommy himself who makes the place so fun, so soothing. Although he’d never tell Tommy that- or at least not yet. They aren’t yet to ‘I love you’s and sweet nothings about all the cute amazing things that Tommy does when he’s comfortable in his home. To Alfred, he almost seems like some little witch, tending his plants and going about his chores around the house.

Hell, Tommy even sings to his plants like some kind of  _goddamn Disney princess._

Alfred eventually points that out to him one day. Which would’ve been fine if he hadn’t followed that statement with “It’s kinda gay, dude.”

“I’m kinda gay dude,” Tommy had responded with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

“Yeah, well like, you know what I mean. It’s like…”

“Gay?” Tommy responds as he watches color rise in Alfred’s cheeks. The smile turns into a grin. “Almost as gay as you sucking my dick last night?”

Alfred cries out in utter embarrassment, and dinner preparation turns into a rather messy food fight.

They end up ordering pizza that night.

—

One morning, Alfred wakes up in Tommy’s bed to find pretty flowers planted in some kind of wicker basket on the bedside table. In front of it, there was a card and a key. Alfred was not a morning person on the best day, but the sight is a lovely one. Not necessarily unusual when you have a florist for a boyfriend, but the note and the key is new.

“ _Alfred Junior_ ,” the card reads in Tommy’s neat hand. “ _You’ll need to come by often to take care of him though, so here’s a key for you to come and go as often as you need._ ”

Alfred, blushing a little, leans in to smell the flowers before taking the key and going to find Tommy.

He follows the smell of food to the kitchen, Tommy already making breakfast for the two of them.

“What kind of flowers are those?” Alfred asks. His voice is still thick with sleep and his words are a bit blunt and impolite. 

Tommy knows him well enough not to take offense.

“Petunias,” he replies. “Though I’m honestly surprised you even stopped to look at them. You’re usually just embarrassed when I give you flowers.”

That was also true- flowers did tend to embarrass Alfred rather badly. He did kinda like it, but he always had a hard time admitting it.

“I mean yours are always pretty.” Then he looks shy, twisting his fingers in his night shirt and trying not to be too embarrassed. “What do petunias mean? In like that flower language you’re always talking about…”

Tommy smirks, turning the stove top off for a moment to focus his full attention on Alfred. “What makes you think that they mean anything?” His tone is light and teasing, and he comes close to look up into his eyes. “Maybe I picked something stout ‘cause you’d kill them otherwise.”

Though he scowls at him for a minute, Alfred finally pulls Tommy into his arms with a huffing sigh. “True… but they do mean something right?”

“Well if you insist on knowing, sunshine~” Tommy says, lips curving up into that boyish teasing smile that Alfred loves so much. “They can mean anger and resentment… but they can also mean ‘Your presence soothes me.’ I’ll let you decide which one I mean huh?”

“You’re a jerk,” Alfred says, but he’s smiling too when their lips touch.

(Later though, over breakfast, Alfred can’t help but remind Tommy how very gay he is because ‘you named a flower after me man that’s hella gay. Like super mega hella gay!’)


End file.
